


Mrs. Greene

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to Me and The-100 Challenge 255: Dead On Arrival<br/>Two drabbles on Mrs. Greene from episode "Black and Blue"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Greene

**Mrs. Greene**

He looked lost and lonely. Waiting for his friend to wake up, waiting for anyone to bring him some news of his other half.

He loves to dance, I can tell, and he loves coffee, just too much. Oh, I know true love when I see one. Those eyes are for just one person. His heart keeps working only because his other extension does behind those sliding doors he has been staring into. If one of them gives up, the world would lose two souls.

My time has come. Perhaps, I can make a bargain with the one up there.

 

**Mrs. Greene, Again!**

"You found the last door down the hall, huh?" David asked, holding my hands and bringing them up to his lips.

"That I did, my sweet boy."

David had too many doors to choose from.

"I'm kind'a lost here."

"So is he." I turned towards the blond half of the duo, waiting outside the glass windows, waiting to hold his life-line back in his arms.

"It's not his time, yet." David shook his head.

"It isn't yours, either."

"I'm damaged beyond repair. Doctors can't help."

"That's what partners are for. Go to him, and David... stay away from that coffee."


End file.
